


On Another Earth

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: Third Doctor and UNIT Middle Earth AU.Scenes for this AU, as they come to me, and not necessarily in chronological order.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. The Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Initial notes on this: https://lady-sci-fi.tumblr.com/post/639497378505818112/third-doctor-middle-earth-au-notes
> 
> Middle Earth timeline- sometime between Smaug taking Erebor and Thorin's Company Quest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivendell Elves the Doctor and Elizien receive an assignment from Elrond.

“Ah, Thetasir,” Elrond greeted as the light-brown-haired Elf entered his study.

The Doctor responded to his given name with slightly bowing his head to his Elven Lord. “Lindir said you wanted to see me?” He smiled to the third person in the room. His friend, Elizien.

Elrond gestured to the empty chair, and waited until the Doctor sat to answer, “Yes, I have a matter to discuss with both of you.”

The Doctor and Elizien glanced to each other before nodding to Elrond to continue.

“When Gandalf last came through, he told me of an organization headquartered in Lunden.”

The Doctor nodded, “I’m familiar enough with the city.” Lunden wasn’t too far south of Rivendell. 

Elrond continued. “They are dedicated to patrolling Middle Earth and take care of any evils that may roam the lands. Men comprise most of their numbers, and Dwarves make up the rest. They call themselves ROME, the Rangers of Middle Earth.”

“I’m not familiar with them,” Elizien replied.

“Neither am I,” the Doctor stated.

“They have only come to be quite recently. Only a little over two years ago. Since Gandalf informed me, I have been in contact with them.”

The Doctor began to feel impatient. “Why are you telling us?”

Elrond gave only the tiniest sigh at the Doctor’s impatience. Then he smiled slightly. “I have told them to expect you both there soon.”

“Whatever for?” the Doctor protested. Elizien only raised her eyebrows in response.

“I deem their cause worthy of our assistance.”

“I suppose that’s fair, but why me- why us in particular?”

“I believe you two best suited for the task,” Elrond answered simply. He looked to Elizien. “What do you say?”

“If you think me best suited, I will do my best.” She served a pointed look to the Doctor. “Won’t we, Thetasir?”

The Doctor narrowed his eyes a little, but avoided answering by asking a question of his own. “What do you know about them, my lord?”

“They show promise and potential. They may prove to be good allies in this shared cause. Alistair Stewart, a Man of Gondor, leads them. You are to meet with him upon your arrival in Lunden. He pushed to begin this, and accepts elite people to be part of it.”

The Doctor’s mouth pursed at the idea of spending too much time with them. Elrond noticed and asked, “Do you have a concern?”

The Doctor blew out a little breath. “How long are we to be with them?”

“This will be long-term.”

The next breath from the Doctor was longer and harder than the previous one. “I was afraid of that. Must I go specifically?”

Elizien put her hand to her mouth to cover her amused half-smile.

Elrond raised his brow. “You have an interest in travelling and aiding others, do you not?”

“Yes, but…” the Doctor cleared his throat. “On my own terms, and normally on my own.”

“That does not dissuade me my choice of you. Elizien, do you have any objections?”

Elizien shook her head. She couldn’t say she was looking forward to this, to spending a long while in the company of Men and Dwarves, but her emotions weren’t as strong as her friend’s. There were certainly worse things they could be sent to do. “What exactly is our role to be?”

“We are not to take leadership, only to assist in their efforts.”

The Doctor scoffed. “That sounds like we are to essentially be under…. What was his name?”

“Alistair Stewart,” Elizien supplied.

“Yes, him. We are to be under his command.”

“That is what I expect of you, yes,” Elrond confirmed.

The Doctor inhaled deeply through his nose in annoyance. Spending a long while with Men and Dwarves was already not something he would enjoy. Now he was to be under their command? He wished he hadn’t returned to Rivendell two weeks ago, that he had somehow gotten waylaid. Then Elrond would have decided on someone else in his stead.

“I’m certain we can manage that.” Elizien lightly elbowed the Doctor’s side.

The Doctor opened his mouth to argue against this more, but silently admitted defeat. There wouldn’t be a point, and the only outcome would be to annoy Elrond. Instead, he said, “Very well, I’m certain we can.”

“Good. You are to leave tomorrow.” Elrond handed a piece of parchment to Elizien. “You will find their building with that mark upon it. You may leave to prepare.”

The Doctor and Elizien stood, and bowed to him before they turned to the doorway.

“Oh, and Thetasir?” Elrond called.

The Doctor turned, and didn’t miss the amused little grin on the other’s face.

“Be on your best behavior. It wouldn’t do to insult them.”

The Doctor didn’t dignify the request verbally, and simply nodded his acknowledgment.

********

“Elizien, I wonder if I have aggravated Elrond,” the Doctor mused the next morning as they prepared their horses for the days-long ride.

“Oh?” Elizien secured two bags of food to her horse’s saddle.

“He chose me for this, despite knowing I am not the most fond of… of, well, that whole sort of situation. I don’t think myself the best fit.”

“He does,” Elizien shrugged. “And you did not argue the point much.”

“Perhaps I should’ve, and he would have reconsidered.”

“Or you truly would have annoyed him and give him more cause to send you.” Elizien chuckled. “I suppose you could simply… disobey. Go off somewhere else for a while?”

The Doctor paused in the middle of tying his bow, quiver, and sword to his saddle. “Yes, I could… but somehow I think our lord would know.”

“Oh yes, and then he’d most definitely be aggravated with you.”

“Besides, leave you to do our assignment alone? That won’t do.”

“Are you saying I couldn’t manage?” Elizien asked with a side-glance.

“Oh no, not at all, my dear.”

“Good, as long as we’re straight on that,” she grinned. “And if you’re going to be dour the entire time, you won’t only have to worry about aggravating Elrond.”

The Doctor grunted. “We shall see on that matter.”

“Men aren’t as bad as you’re acting they are.”

“No, but I still go on this assignment not completely of my own will.”

Elizien sighed and shook her head. “You make that clear enough, Thetasir.”

A few minutes later, everything was ready to go. They mounted their horses.

“One last thing before we leave,” the Doctor brought up. “I’ll remind you to use my travel-preferred name.”

“I remember,” Elizien had gone travelling with him once before. “Though you never gave me an answer as to why you do that. Some would call travelling under a different name when there is no reason to paranoid.”

“And I call it a preference. It is as simple as that.”

“Alright, be mysterious.” She pulled her dark green hood over her red-blonde hair. “Race to the border, Doctor?”

The Doctor pulled his black hood over his head. “What’s the prize?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Elizien snapped the reins and spurred her horse. Her laughter trailed behind her.

The Doctor took up the chase after her.


	2. ROME HQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Elizien arrive in Lunden, and meet those in charge of ROME.

The Doctor and Elizien arrived at Lunden’s north entrance in the late-morning, and left their horses at the stables. Elizien unfolded the paper Elrond had given her, and showed it to the stablehand. “Are you familiar with a building bearing this mark?”

The young man nodded, and directed them towards a part of the city. Elizien nodded her thanks, and they headed into the city proper.

They kept their hoods on, not wanting to attract too much attention as they walked. The Doctor chuckled slightly before he asked his friend, “I meant to ask. If Elrond sent me due to annoyance with me, why did he send you?”

“Oh, do you not know?” Elizien responded in a teasing tone. “He sent me to make certain you stay in line.”

“If he thinks so little of me, then why send me at all?” the Doctor mused light-heartedly.

“I suppose… you do still have some uses.” She looked to him, and he to her as they started laughing in unison.

“Well, I suppose that’s fair enough,” the Doctor responded.

The stablehand’s directions weren’t precise, so they had to ask a couple of other people once they got to the general area ROME HQ was supposed to be in.

Not too long later, they stopped in front of the building, the large engraving on the door matching the one on Elizien’s paper. One of a simple stylized eagle with it’s wings spread. The building was situated in a nice spot, close enough to the center to be convenient but not too close to gain much attention and foot-traffic past. From what they could see from this position, it was large, but not in a grand way. The pair glanced to each other before the Doctor strode up to the door and knocked.

“Come in,” a voice called from inside.

The Doctor pushed the door open, and strode inside. Elizien followed, pushing her hood off as she closed the door behind them.

A few people were in this front office area, and looked to them. They all wore light leather armour uniforms typical of the various ranger groups the Doctor had seen in his travels, with the eagle symbol engraved on the chest. One, a tall and well-built young man, no older than early twenties in age, stepped forward with a friendly half-smile. “Welcome to ROME HQ. You’re the pair from Rivendell?” he asked.

Elizien showed the paper from Elrond, which also had his seal at the bottom, as proof that they were the expected pair.

“I am the Doctor, and this is Elizien,” the Doctor introduced.

The young man’s brow raised slightly at the lack of a proper name from the male Elf. “I’m Captain Benton.” He slightly bowed.

“Pleased to meet you,” Elizien replied.

“We were told to meet with Alistair Stewart,” the Doctor said.

Benton nervously pushed his hair back behind his ear. “Ah, our commander isn’t here at the moment. He’s out, taking care of business. You’ve arrived early. We weren’t expecting you here until late this afternoon at the earliest.”

“I see. Should he be back soon?”

“I cannot say for certain, though he did leave some time ago. You may come back late this afternoon, or I can show you around then have you wait in his study? I believe he will return not long after the noon.”

“I think we should stay. Meet him when he returns,” Elizien said. The Doctor nodded his agreement.

“Very good. This way.” Benton led them into a corridor. “We do have good food and drink, if you’d like. How was your trip?”

********

“That went well,” Captain Mike Yates remarked as he and Commander Alistair Stewart left the large government complex. “Not that I expected any less.” They had met with some city officials about supplies and other routine things.

“Unfortunately tedious, but necessary.”

“Don’t want me to handle it on my own next time, sir?”

“If only I could.”

They stopped at a food stall to grab something to eat on the way back to HQ. Mike bought an extra helping of the meat and wrapped it and half of his bread in paper, then slipped it in his pocket to keep it warm.

“The envoys from Rivendell should be here in a few hours,” Alistair reminded as they continued on their way. He let out a long breath.

Mike swallowed the food in his mouth. “That doesn’t sound too pleased,” he said lightly.

“It’s not that, Captain. I am only…”

“Nervous?”

“Not that, exactly.”

Mike hummed, and grinned a little. “I suppose you could’ve said no to the offer, if it made you feel some concern.”

“Refuse advice and aid from Lord Elrond?” Alistair scoffed. “That would be the very definition of foolish.”

“Yes, most would say so, I think.” Mike took another bite of his meal. “This is a good thing, of course?”

“Of course. Lord Elrond is a powerful person to have as an ally.” Alistair took a bite of bread. “I only hope we meet whatever his standards might be.”

“I don’t think anyone can expect us to be too impressive. We were only founded a couple years ago.”

“Another reason not to decline any help. Especially from the Elves.”

“It would be very difficult to disagree with that.”

They walked in quiet the rest of the way. When they entered HQ, the Dwarf woman sitting at the main desk informed, “Afternoon, sir. The two Elves from Rivendell arrived.”

“Already?”

“Yes. Benton has them in your study now.”

“Thank you, Bell.” Alistair sighed and muttered, “They would come early.” He tossed away the paper his quick meal had come in, and pulled his uniform downwards in a quick effort to look more presentable.

Mike noticed and teased, “Certain you’re not at all nervous, sir?”

“That’s enough of that, Captain.” Alistair led the way to his study.

They heard the three voices through the ajar door before Alistair knocked once and pushed it open.

Benton shot up from Alistair’s desk chair and greeted, “Hello, sir.”

“Thank you for entertaining our guests while I was away, Benton.” Alistair looked to the two Elves. “I apologize for my absence when you arrived.”

“It’s alright. We were early,” Elizien said with a tiny smile. One of her hands continued petting the messenger raven she had brought with her from the HQ’s roost. “We’ve been in good hands.”

Alistair froze for briefly as the female Elf turned to look directly at him. He managed to regain his composure and cleared his throat. “I’m glad to hear that.” He went over to his desk and sat in the now-empty chair.

Benton smiled at Mike, who gave him the paper bundle. He opened it and whispered a quick, “Thanks, love.” Benton found a chest to sit on and started eating, while Mike leaned back against the bookshelf next to him.

“You must be Alistair Stewart,” the Doctor said as greeting. “I’m the Doctor.”

“My name is Elizien.”

Alistair glanced over to Benton at the lack of proper name from the male Elf. Benton simply shrugged in response. “It’s good to meet you.”

Elizien handed over Elrond’s paper. Alistair took a quick look, and nodded. “Thank you for coming to give us assistance in whatever way you can.”

“You have Lord Elrond to give your appreciation,” the Doctor replied, not keeping his personal annoyance at being here from his tone.

“And he has it,” Alistair responded.

Mike couldn’t help the little chuckle as the raven hopped from the desk to Benton, who shook his head as he gave it a piece of bread. It took its snack back to the desk and settled next to Alistair’s hand to eat it.

“You’ve met Captain Benton. That’s Captain Yates, They’re my right-hand men.”

The Doctor and Elizien nodded to the other young man, who looked about the same age as Benton. 

“I’ve already given them the tour,” Benton said.

“Yes, I can see that.” Alistair lightly tapped near the bird, who affectionately nipped at his finger. “Unless Synin came from the roost on her own.” He smiled slightly. “Thank you. It saves me some time.”

“Ah, then we can get into discussing all sorts of details about your operation here?” the Doctor prompted. 

Alistair nodded and leaned forward. “Then let’s get on.”


	3. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group processes their first impressions of each other.

“Well,” the Doctor said as he leaned back in his chair as they reached the end of their discussion about ROME. “You certainly do have quite the operation here.”

Alistair wasn’t sure how to take the other man’s tone, until Elizien said, “It’s a compliment.”

“Ah, then thank you,” Alistair replied. “We do our best.” He cleared his throat. “As for living arrangements, we do have a small sector of housing for only us, if you’d like. Or you’re welcome to figure out your own accommodations.”

“We’ll see what you have to offer,” Elizien answered before the Doctor could possibly decide on the second option. There wasn’t any sense in possibly offending any preparations made for them.

“Very good. I know we have one small house open. They comfortably fit two. At least, until we have a second one.” Alistair had made certain of this when he’d gotten the message that Elrond would be sending two people.

“That’s acceptable,” the Doctor responded.

“I know where it is, sir, if you’d like me to take them,” Mike volunteered.

“Would you? There’s a good man.” Alistair stood. “I look forward to seeing you two again tomorrow.”

The Doctor and Elizien nodded slowly, Mike led them out the door.

Alistair waited a moment before letting out a long breath. He stroked over the raven’s head with a finger. “Benton, first impressions?”

Benton raised his brow a little as he looked out the half-open door. “They both seem ready to aid us however they might’ve been instructed to. On a personal level, she was more… friendly than him.”

Alistair nodded. He had felt some tension in the male Elf’s manner. “I got the same impression. They’re certainly capable, of that I have no doubt. But, I got the feeling he didn’t want to be here. Like he was sent here against his choice.” He shrugged. “Perhaps they both were, but she’s better at hiding it.”

“Could be.”

Alistair smiled a tiny bit, and addressed the bird. “Did you take to them, Synin?”

“She did, to Elizien especially,” Benton answered.

“I’ll take that as a good sign.” Alistair silently hoped whatever ill mood the Doctor was in, it wouldn’t negatively affect their working relationship.

********

The Doctor and Elizien took in more detail the streets of Lunden as they followed Mike to their living accommodations.

“I could give you a tour of the city now, if you’d like,” Mike offered.

“Oh, that isn’t necessary. I’m familiar enough. I’ve been here several times before,” the Doctor replied.

“I’d rather explore on my own, but thank you,” Elizien answered.

“Alright, have it your way.” Mike smiled. Then he cleared his throat in a slightly nervous manner before he asked, “So, who are you, when you aren’t the Doctor?”

The Doctor raised his brow. “That’s the only name you all will need to concern yourself with.”

Mike caught the slight headshake from Elizien, telling him not to ask further. “I… I suppose that’s fair enough. Well, I’m Mike when I’m not Captain Yates.” He grinned. “Though Captain Benton is still Benton, except to me.”

“Special privilege?” Elizien chuckled lightly.

“Very special privilege,” Mike laughed.

The walk didn’t take long, and Mike left them to it when he opened the door for them. “I’ll see you tomorrow, I expect.”

The Doctor and Elizien closed the door, located the pair of keys hanging next to it, and set down their bags and weapons.

They looked around, and determined it was indeed comfortable enough for two.

“Unless you become too dour about the situation,” Elizien stated.

“Then, for your sake, I will try not to be.” The Doctor sat down at the dining table. “So, what do you make of them?”

“Competent, determined, personable. I doubt they’ll be unpleasant to work with. Does your opinion differ?”

The Doctor shook his head. “At least, not an opinion based on them instead of the situation itself. This Alistair Stewart… he certainly has that determination.”

Elizien nodded. “I doubt they would’ve gotten this far without it. As a team, the three of them seem to compliment each other well enough. I hope we can fit into that without… problems.” She raised her brow at her friend.

The Doctor looked taken aback. “Why must you look at me like that? I’ll have you know that I will cause no friction.”

Elizien made a non-committal sound, then asked, “Shall you write to Elrond that we’ve arrived and joined them, or shall I?”

********

“Aright, John, what is it?” Mike asked as e and Benton prepared for bed.

“What’s what?” Benton replied.

“Come on, you’ve been wanting to say something since we met with the Elves.”

“Oh, it’s… it’s nothing. Silly.”

Mike fell back on their bed and put his arms behind his head. He patiently stared up at his partner.

“I shouldn’t say anything,” Benton muttered. He blew out a breath anyway. “It’s… you didn’t see Alistair’s face when he came in and saw the Elves, especially when Elizien looked at him, did you?”

Mike shook his head. He couldn’t have from his position behind Alistair. “Why? Something of note?”

“The expression on his face was quite similar to the one on yours when first we met.”

“Ah…” Mike couldn’t hold back the large smile. That instant attraction, instant desire to get to know the other man better. He knew that feeling all too well. And the idea of their commander feeling something like that… He laughed, “Well, he might be in trouble, then.”

“It only lasted a couple seconds, but it was certainly that.”

“I wonder if he noticed what he did,” Mike mused.

Benton shrugged, and took off his shirt before joining Mike in bed. “I suppose, in his defense… she is almost as fair as you,” he teased as he ran a hand up Mike’s arm.

“What have I told you about baseless flattery?” Mike mock-chided before pulling Benton in a kiss.

********

The next day, the Doctor and Elizien joined Mike and Benton for dinner at a tavern. At a lull in the conversation, the Doctor inquired, “Mike, are you from the North? Your accent places you as being from there.”

Mike tilted his head slightly. “Yes, yes I am.”

The Doctor hummed. “In my recent travels to the North, no more than ten years ago, I knew a Lord, a good man, with the family name of Yates. Any relation?”

Mike suddenly stared down at his plate of food. “You’ll be pleased to know he’s doing well, since I last heard.” He cleared his throat a little. “Excuse me, I’m getting another drink.”

The Doctor watched the young man get up and head to the bar. Elizien looked to Benton for explanation.

Benton sighed, and said quietly, “He is a Lord’s son. He prefers not to talk about it, and would appreciate if you didn’t mention it to anyone.”

“Ill experience?” the Doctor asked. “Lord Yates spoke happily of his children when I knew him.”

Benton shook his head. “No, nothing bad. Mike simply feels… that path is not for him.” He glanced over to the bar for a second, then leaned in to add, “He was in their city guard, but of course was always treated specially. In ROME’s early days, Alistair and I went there to establish an outpost. Mike helped us, and took the chance to make his own path, with us.”

“I see,” the Doctor replied. “I’m sorry to have upset him.”

“You’ve only surprised him. No one else around here knows his background.”

“Of course we’ll keep it ourselves,” Elizien replied.

Mike returned a moment later, a friendly grin on his face, with another round of drinks in hand. The Doctor half-smiled at him, the young man from status and wealth who wanted to make his own way in the world. He could certainly respect that. 


	4. Complaints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor's and Alistair's working relationship doesn't get off to a good start.

Benton stopped short of Alistair’s study at the sight of Bell leaning back against the wall next to the closed door. Muffled raised voices came through it. Benton sighed and asked the Dwarf, “They at it again?”

Bell nodded, absent-mindedly shuffling the papers in her hands. “Things here have certainly been more… interesting with the Elves around.”

“Not the sort of interesting I think was intended,” Benton responded.

“Well, it’s the sort of interesting we got.” Bell sighed, and shrugged her shoulders. “As a personal note, she’s more bearable than him. She’s not as haughty.”

Benton made a little grunt as response, not wanting to explicitly agree with her. “Still, I’m sure they’ll figure out their differences at some point.”

“At some point,” Bell echoed.

Mike came around the corner, and blew out a breath. He simply asked, “Alright, who’s winning?”

Inside Alistair’s study, the Doctor huffed and turned away from the other man.

“I apologize, Doctor, but what you ask is simply not feasible.”

“I don’t see why not.”

“I can’t drop everything because you have a vague feeling. I need more to go on than that.”

“Is that not enough for you?”

“While I would like to be able to investigate any little thing that comes up, I simply don’t have the resources. You’re going to have to give me more about the situation. Evidence, some relevant past history, something. Only a feeling-“

“Ah, so you don’t trust me.”

Alistair blew out a hard breath and fought to keep his tone level. For some reason, the Doctor made it very difficult to at times. “I didn’t say that. It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

“I’ve already told you. I can’t command my men to go out on a days-long trip on just a feeling.” Alistair quickly added at the other’s glare, “Not even yours.”

“You’re being impossible.”

“Me? I’m being impossible? Doctor, I-”

Before Alistair could shoot back, the door opened. Elizien took a step inside, one of her arms raised enough to allow Synin to perch on it comfortably. She held rolled-up pages in her hand. Half-hidden by the walls behind her, Benton, Yates, and Bell were trying to not look like they were waiting for their argument to finish.

Elizien took in their agitated states, and said, “Whatever this is about, Doctor, I’m certain Alistair is doing his best. Alistair, listen to his advice, but you are not required to act on it.”

The two men stared at her a moment.

“Now that that’s done with…” Elizien approached the desk and set the scroll down, where it unfurled. “We received a message from the outpost in Aberdeen.” Synin hopped from her arm to Alistair’s shoulder.

Silently relieved that something had ended the argument, Alistair nodded to Elizien and picked up the pages. He did a quick scan through, then glanced to the Doctor. “Proper evidence of something happening there, looks like.”

The Doctor huffed and stormed out, completely ignoring the three people outside the study.

“You had to set him off at the end, didn’t you,” Elizien sighed.

“I didn’t mean to. He’s so infernally touchy.” At lack of any further response from her, Alistair turned his attention back to the long message.

********

_Lord Elrond,_

_ROME is doing well. There isn’t much to report on it at this moment._

_I humbly request that I be replaced for this assignment. Commander Alistair Stewart and I find it difficult to work together as well as would be ideal. Elizien finds it easier to work with him, but I cannot. I am sorry to disappoint you in this matter._

_For now, we go to Aberdeen. I hope to have received a response from you when we return to Lunden._

_Thetasir_

********

Alistair led his men back into their home city, and, once all supplies were back at HQ, told them all to take the next few days off. “You deserve it.”

“Does that mean you as well, sir?” Mike inquired quietly.

Alistair glanced over to the Doctor shouldering his weapons and heading out. “I believe so, Captain.”

Mike slightly smiled when he realized who Alistair had been looking at. “You could use the break.”

They had gotten on well enough while on the excursion, though it was more through Alistair gritting his teeth through whatever sly insults and comments the Doctor had made than any real effort on the other man’s part.

“I suppose if it gets too bad, you could write to Lord Elrond and ask for someone else?” Mike suggested. Not that he disliked the Doctor, but the Elven man certainly seemed to treat Alistair with less respect than he did Mike and Benton. It might be better to put a stop to that now than wait for the situation to explode between them.

“Write to Lord Elrond about him?” Alistair stared at Mike, incredulous at the very idea. “I can’t do that. How do you think that would look? Make us look?” He shook his head. “The Doctor is difficult at times, but that isn’t worth it.” He let out a tiny sigh, and muttered, “Perhaps it’s a test.”

Mike raised his brow, but didn’t say anything.

“Either way, perhaps a few days break from each other will help.”

********

_Lord Elrond,_

_We were successful in Aberdeen and have arrived safely back in Lunden. The situation there comprised of…._

_Onto a second matter. Again, I must humbly request you recall me back to Rivendell and replace me for this assignment. The working relationship between myself and Alistair Stewart is tenuous at best. I don’t foresee it becoming any better with my staying here._

_I ask you to reconsider._

_Thetasir._

********

Elizien happened to glance over at the Doctor writing a progress report to Elrond after they had eaten dinner together. She caught enough of one sentence to realize it was more than a simple report.

“Are you complaining to Lord Elrond?”

The Doctor’s gaze snapped up to her. “I am not complaining,” he answered defensively. “I’m… informing him of another situation here.”

Elizien folded her arms. “How many times have you told him of that situation? Please, don’t tell me it’s been every report you’ve sent.” She counted in her head how many he had sent out by now, and truly hoped it hadn’t been six times.

“Not the first one.”

A groan escaped from her mouth. “I’ll write the report this time.”

The Doctor stared at her for a short moment, then relented and leaned back in his chair. “Very well, but please do remind him that I would rather not be here.”

Elizien made no promises, and fetched a blank page to write on. When her friend retired to his room, she read the half-written letter left on the table and muttered, “And you thought Elrond was annoyed with you when he sent you here.”

********

_My Lord Elrond,_

_I apologize for Thetasir’s behavior within his reports. I didn’t realize he was complaining about working with Alistair Stewart to you until now. Please accept my apology on his behalf, and I’ll ask that he not bother you about being assigned to ROME again._

_Otherwise, I and the situation here is well. I believe our presence and support is being of aid to them…._

_Elizien_

********

_Elizien,_

_Thetasir’s behavior in his reports have not been too bothersome to me, though I appreciate your efforts nonetheless. I am hoping my not responding to them will discourage him eventually, and he’ll put in better effort to work with Alistair Stewart. I will not be reconsidering my decision of assigning him at this time._

_I’m glad to know ROME is indeed a worthwhile effort…._

_Elrond._

********

Elizien folded the letter after she had read it.

“What’s that?” the Doctor asked.

“Letter from Elrond.”

“What? He responded to your report?”

Elizien nodded, unable to keep the teasing expression off her face.

“He hasn’t responded to any of mine. May I read it?”

Elizien shook her head. “He says he’s glad that ROME is worth our efforts. That’s all that’s relevant from it.”

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her for a moment. “Alright, if that’s all he said…”


	5. A Majestic Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor finds an injured wild horse and takes her in.

The Doctor accompanied Benton and a few of the other men on a routine patrol only a couple days ride from Lunden. So far, there hadn’t been anything of note, which suited them all just fine.

The group camped out near a small river for the night. The Doctor climbed up a tree to get a higher view of the horizon. “Storm on the way,” he reported down to Benton. “Not a large one. We should be fine in our tents.”

Benton stared out in the same direction as the Elf, squinting his eyes in hope he could see the approaching dark clouds against the darkening sky. “I’ll take your word for it,” he said when he couldn’t see it.

The Doctor sat on the branch and relaxed back against the trunk as he kept watch while everyone else finished setting up camp.

The next morning, the Doctor emerged from his tent before anyone else. He took nodded to the man on watch duty as he went over to their supplies for a bite of food.

“I’ll have proper breakfast ready soon.”

The Doctor nodded in acknowledgment as he took bit into a fruit. As he had predicted, the storm hadn’t done much damage to their supplies. Their horses didn’t look worse for the wear, either. Perhaps a little shaken, but not hurt in any way.

He looked upriver, and slightly tilted his head. Not too far in the distance, he spotted a horse, limping to the riverbank. Not one of theirs, since none were missing from the camp.

The Doctor grabbed an apple and told the man starting the campfire to cook on, “Wethers, if Benton asks where I am, tell him I’m not far upriver.”

The man nodded. “Will do.”

The Doctor briskly walked in the direction of the seemingly injured horse. The closer he got, the more certain of its state he became. He slowed his pace when he knew he was within range of it noticing him, not wanting to appear threatening.

The horse, a beautiful female of mostly black with spots of golden yellow along its back and upper sides, quickly raised her head from drinking water when the Doctor got close enough. She visibly tensed. She seemed to be wild, having no saddle or rope on her.

The Doctor stopped, raised his empty hand, and said quietly, “You have nothing to fear from me, friend. Nothing at all.”

The horse stared at him, her body still tense with indecision.

The Doctor took one step forward. When the horse took a step back, he added, “I promise, I won’t hurt you.” He was encouraged on his next step, when she didn’t immediately retreat back again. “That’s it… I’m your friend…”

He revealed the apple he was holding behind his back. “I brought you some food.” He slowly outstretched his hand.

The horse took a very hesitant step forward. Then another, and another, until it could sniff at the apple.

“That’s it,” the Doctor encouraged. In Elvish, he whispered, “ _Come to me, my friend_.”

A few minutes later, after the horse had eaten the apple, the Doctor had gained her trust enough for her to let her see her injury. A gash on her hindquarters, just above the thigh joint. “That does look painful,” he commented. “Fresh. From the storm last night?”

The horse snorted in response. She threw her head back as the Doctor lightly rested his hand above the wound.

“Easy. I won’t harm you.” He stroked through her black-and-golden mane to soothe her as he felt around the wound. After a moment, he said, “Nothing that can’t be mended.”

He returned to her front, and lifted his hands to the sides of her head. Gently, he brought their foreheads together and smiled softly. He simply stood there, whispering Elven words of encouragement to her.

Then, after a long moment, he withdrew. He offered, “I can tend to you, if you follow me?” He backed away some steps and outstretched his hand to her.

The horse tapped her foot against the ground several times. It took her a moment to make her decision. She stepped forward to nuzzle the side of her face against the Doctor’s hand.

The Doctor smiled. “Alright then, we’re downriver. Not too far.” He positioned himself to walk beside her, one hand stroking through her mane as they walked.

As they neared the camp, the Doctor could see everyone was now awake and eating breakfast. The horse snorted, and the Doctor thought she might feel overwhelmed if he took her directly into camp.

“Caught a friend?” one of the men called out to him.

The Doctor waved, then turned to the horse. “Stay here, and I’ll return quickly.” He withdrew his hand and stepped backwards to make certain she stayed. When she did, he turned and hurried into camp to find medical supplies.

“What’s with the horse?” Benton asked.

“Injured. Nothing I can’t mend. I don’t think she belongs to anyone.”

Benton chuckled. “Trust you to find a hurt wild horse on a routine patrol.” He stared to her for a moment. “Quite a beauty, too.”

“Don’t let anyone else near. I’d rather not spook her.” The Doctor finished gathering up what he needed and returned to the horse. He coaxed her into lying on her side so he would have the best angle to work with.

After a little while, the Doctor leaned back on his knees. “There, all done.”

The horse raised her head and craned her neck to nuzzle her nose to the man’s hand. Then she gingerly began to get up, stopping on her knees for a moment.

“You’re alright, I promise. As long as you take it easy for a few days, you’ll mend.”

The horse fully stood, and walked several steps in a circle.

The Doctor stayed on his knees in the middle of her circling. “Feeling better?”

The horse nodded, continuing to gently trot in the circle.

The Doctor widely smiled. “Well, you may go.” He chuckled as the animal stopped and butted her nose to the side of his head. “You’re very welcome.” She simply stayed like that, before the Doctor asked, “You’re not going?” He rose as she took a step back.

The Doctor stroked down the horse’s neck. It only took a moment for him to reach an understanding, and he pressed his forehead to the animal’s with a small grin in response to it.

********

The Doctor didn’t even make an attempt to ride the horse for the rest of their patrol and on the way back to Lunden, not wanting to put any unnecessary strain on her healing injury. She stayed with them anyway, without any formal attempt to tame or train her.

“Are you sure she didn’t belong to anyone?” Benton asked as they neared entered the city and made for ROME’s personal stables. “She doesn’t seem to mind being around people.”

“I’m certain,” the Doctor answered. He and the horse had bonded over the last few days.

“Well, at the very least, she likes you enough to put up with the rest of it.”

The Doctor had stayed in the stables after everyone else had gone. At the moment, he was brushing through the new horse’s mane.

“The men told me you’d caught a new horse.”

The Doctor turned to Alistair, and smiled at Elizien beside him. “I prefer to say made a new friend.”

“Quite a friend,” Elizien remarked. “Have you named her?”

The Doctor hummed and tilted his head at the horse, addressing her directly. “I have been thinking.” He whispered, “Bessie?” At the pleased sound and nudge of mouth to his shoulder, he smiled and said louder, “Bessie.”

“Bessie?” Alistair echoed. “Surely that’s a name better suited for a cow or other such animal. Certainly not for one as… beautiful and majestic as this one.”

The Doctor raised his brow at the other man. “She likes it. I like it. Is there a problem?”

Elizien laughed lightly. “I do slightly agree with Alistair. But if she likes it…”

The newly-named Bessie tapped her foot to the ground. The Doctor teased Alistair, “You have no authority to talk about naming horses. You named yours Grey.”

Alistair sighed and looked to his horse in the stables. His grey-furred horse. “I don’t see what’s wrong with that.”

Elizien barely managed to hold back her laughter.

********

A few days later, the Doctor led Bessie out of the stables area and to ROME’s training field. He didn’t bring a rope or saddle with him, not wanting to make her feel any more uncomfortable than his request might already. He was certain her injuries were fully healed now.

“My friend…” He petted the top of Bessie’s head. “Would you allow me the honour?” He stepped back to shallowly bow his head to her.

Bessie snorted and tapped her foot.

“Do not feel pressured. The choice is completely yours.”

It took her a moment, but she eventually made the choice. She bowed her head to him.

In a graceful movement, the Doctor climbed onto her back. He patted the side of her neck. “ _Thank you_ ,” he said in Elvish.

Bessie responded with a pleased sound.


	6. New Enemy, Old Friend part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Elizien encounter a dangerous stranger, one who claims friendship to the Doctor.

“Have you seen anything strange around here? Odd people, events?” Alistair asked the woman tending to her garden.

ROME’s main force had come to a large of town in Dunland, after reports from the outpost here of a strange and sinister group of people having set up some sort of force nearby. At the moment, Alistair and Elizien were out asking the locals about it, while everyone else was investigating other leads or at camp.

“We’re here to help, we promise,” Elizien encouraged as the woman hesitated to answer.

“My… my daughter said she saw something a couple days ago, while playing in the forest. A group of people, talking, or… one was talking to the others. All were hooded, so she didn’t get any good look at them. They… they frightened her, and she dared not move until they left, lest they spotted her.”

Elizien looked to the forest in the mid-distance. “Reasonable place to hide and set up camp, if you don’t desire to be found.”

Alistair nodded to the woman. “Thank you. Would you mind looking after our horses?”

Elizien took several quick steps in the forest’s direction, and stopped so Alistair could join her at her side. “Shall we do a quick scout now, or head back to the others?”

“No harm in a quick scout, if we’re careful.” Alistair adjusted his bow across his back.

Elizien nodded, and led the way. As soon as they reached the forest’s edge, she grabbed her bow and held it at her side in case she needed to react quickly to danger. Alistair’s hand hovered over his sword’s hilt.

They didn’t find anything suspicious immediately, and ventured deeper in. At some point, the pair decided to separate to cover more ground, though stay close enough within shouting range if they did find something.

Not long after they did separate, Elizien sensed that they weren’t alone. Which could only mean they were on the right trail.

A sudden loud cry of pain rang out. Elizien spun in that direction, knowing who had made it. Alistair must’ve been attacked. She quickly but quietly moved the way he had gone, drawing an arrow from her quiver and nocking it in her bow. She couldn’t see him through the density of the trees.

It had only been a moment since she had heard Alistair’s cry when Elizien let out one of her own as someone blindsided her and slammed her sideways into a tree. She tried to turn to kick her attacker off, but the forearm across her upper back and the hand that snatched her wrist and held it behind her back was strong enough to pin her to the tree. Her bow dropped from her captured hand. Her cheek scraped against the rough back.

“I thought he would make a useful distraction,” the voice said close to Elizien’s ear.

As if to prove the point, another louder shout of pain sounded out from Alistair, wherever he was.

“Now, what are an Elf and a Man doing investigating a forest?”

“Let go of me, and I might tell you.” Elizien pushed back, but couldn’t get much leverage.

“Oh no, my dear, I think I have you where I want you.”

“What did you do to him?”

“Concerned?”

“Answer my question.”

The mysterious person made a tutting sound. “Not until you answer mine.”

Elizien discreetly moved her free hand across the front of her hip, finding her dagger on the other side. She drew it out halfway. “We won’t get anywhere like this.”

“I quite agree. So, if you’ll-“

Elizien snapped her bead back, catching the person’s face. She then dropped down to a crouch, breaking the weakened grip on her wrist, and spun around, drawing her dagger from its sheath. The stranger pressed forward against her again, a blade now also in his hand.

They ended up locked together, both grasping the other with one hand. The stranger’s dagger edge rested against the front of Elizien’s throat. Her dagger point pressed against the side of his neck. Neither was willing to let go or lower their weapon.

The stranger’s hood had half-fallen off in the brief struggle, revealing his face. Dark eyes, slightly darker skin, black hair with two thin white streaks on either side of his temples and roughly cut at shoulder-length. But what caught Elizien’s attention the most was the one exposed ear with a pointed tip.

“Now, we are in quite the situation. Which of us moves first?”

“Who are you to threaten me?” Elizien asked, her tone and glare steely.

“One who would prefer you and your people to not become involved in my affairs.”

“If your affairs are causing trouble, we will become involved. Who are you? What are you up to here?”

“Ah, you haven’t answered my questions yet.”

Elizien tightened her grip on her weapon.

“I wonder… what drew you here?” At her lack of answer, he sighed. “You should be more cooperative, lest my hand slip.”

“So should you, in case mine also slips,” Elizien retorted.

The two didn’t move their gazes from the other’s eyes, each daring the other to make the first move. Neither let the approaching heavy footsteps distract them.

At least, not until the owner of those footsteps spoke. “Let her go, now.”

The stranger turned his head to look to Alistair. He sighed and turned back to Elizien. “Call off your dog.”

Elizien risked a side-glance to her friend. Alistair had an arrow aimed at their attacker. She noticed a tightness of his body and stance, and she caught a glimpse of something wrapped around one of his shins before returning her full attention to the stranger. “Perhaps he’ll convince you to answer me. Who are you? What are you doing here?”

“I still do have the power here. I could easily kill you.”

“Make a move to, and you’ll regret it,” Alistair threatened. 

“Oh, very well. It’s not either of you I desire to speak with, anyway.” He slowly let go of Elizien’s tunic, withdrew his blade from her throat, and took two small steps back.

Elizien also withdrew her weapon and let go of him.

“What do you want?” Alistair demanded.

The stranger ignored him. “There is one I have seen among your company who I would speak with.”

“You had better answer us before we do anything else,” Alistair replied, not dropping his bow at all.

“No, I don’t think so. I would speak with one who has called me friend.”

“Called you friend?” Elizien echoed.

“Yes. Only him. You can point him in the correct direction to me.” The stranger took several steps backwards before turning to walk away.

“That’s not good enough!” Alistair shouted.

The Elven stranger stopped, but didn’t look to the other man.

“Alistair,” Elizien quietly said, slightly reaching out to him while keeping her eyes on the stranger.

The Elf stood still for a another several seconds before continuing on, deeper into the forest until he soon disappeared from view.

Once the threat was gone, Elizien turned to Alistair. His eyes were closed tightly and his breathing laboured through his nose. There was no mystery to the cause of his quiet pain. Blood was spreading along his lower trousers leg under the leather thing wrapped around it. A length of rope trailed along the ground connected to it.

She rushed to him, steadying his slightly swaying form with a firm hand around his bicep. “Alistair?”

An involuntary whine escaped the man’s mouth before he opened his eyes. “He’s gone?” He couldn’t keep the pain from his voice. At her affirmation, he dropped his death-gripped bow and arrow.

“Let’s tend to you.” Elizien gently steered him towards a tree trunk. It was thankfully only a few steps away, because the two times Alistair put pressure on that leg, he would’ve fallen if not for her support. 

“Trap?” Elizien asked as she helped him down to sit against the tree.

“I suppose so.” Alistair gritted his teeth and shut his eyes again as Elizien began to examine the weapon. He forced his gaze open again to keep watch in case that person returned. This would be a good opportunity to do more harm to them.

The weapon consisted of a flexible long strip of leather with several thin and short spikes welded onto it, which were now embedded in Alistair’s flesh. He winced as she gently pried at a section, and had to bite his lip to stop from fully crying out.

Elizien stopped, and suggested, “We could leave it until we get back to camp.”

“I-I’d rather not. Please?” He doubted he could make it all the way back to camp with the constant spikes piercing in his leg. If she could take care of some of it here, it would be better.

“Alright, then.” Elizien briefly touched Alistair’s cheek in a calming gesture.

Several long minutes later, Alistair slumped back against the trunk as the last spike was finally pulled out and Elizien tied strips cut off his cloak to stop the blood flow from the many wounds spiraling up from the top of his short boot to the knee. She finished by pulling the ruined trouser leg down over it.

“Think you’re up for travel now?”

“More so.”

Elizien studied the bloody weapon more closely. “Quite a trap.” She drew in the short length of rope and noticed the roughly-cut end. “Was it tied around a tree?”

Alistair nodded. “Didn’t realize it at first. Think I did more damage rushing to find you.”

Elizien grimaced at the mental image of the rope painfully going taut and yanking him down to the ground. “I imagine so.” She sat next to him. “I’m certain I could’ve handled the situation if you hadn’t arrived when you did.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to take that chance and leave you alone with him any longer than necessary. Even if it ended up hurting me more.”

Elizien smiled softly. They were quiet for a long moment, letting Alistair recover a little.

“He said something about meeting with one of us who called him friend? I only think of one who that could be,” Alistair said.

“Only one comes to my mind, as well.” Elizien breathed deeply. “Ready to head back?” At his short nod, she stood, and gingerly pulled him to his feet.

It only took a minute for Elizien to realize they weren’t going to get anywhere fast with his arm over her shoulders and her helping support him while he walked.

She stopped, and stated, “We’ll make better time if I carry you.”

“I am perfectly capable of…” Alistair sighed and quickly relented, “If you don’t tell anyone?”

Elizien nodded. After some adjustments to their weapons placements, Alistair settled piggy-back style comfortably on her back. She nudged her cheek against his upper arm. “Don’t worry, Alistair. Your dignity is safe with me.”


	7. New Enemy, Old Friend part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor learns of the stranger in the forest and goes out to meet him.

Elizien and Alistair rode into ROME’s camp set up in a field, his arms around her middle as they both were on her rose. His horse followed behind.

They stopped, and Elizien told the men starting to approach them, “He’s injured. Get him down gently.” She slid off and patted her horse’s head. “Harryn!” she shouted out. She called out the name twice more.

Their healer on this outing, a young-ish Dwarf with curly dark brown hair and beard, rushed from his tent. “Coming, coming!” he called back.

Harryn took in the sight of Alistair, down from the horse and supported by two of the other men, and asked, “What happened?”

“We were attacked,” Elizien answered.

“Right, right, of course. Get him into my tent,” Harryn beckoned with a gesture.

Elizien hung back a moment, letting them help Alistair hobble into the large healer’s tent. She didn’t see two faces come see what this commotion was. She glanced to Benton beside her. “I take it the Doctor and Yates haven’t returned yet?”

Benton shook his head. “Not yet.”

“When they do, tell the Doctor we need to speak with him. I expect we’ll still be in the healer tent for a good while.”

“Is he alright?”

“I don’t think it’ll be permanent damage. We’ll tell you everything later.”

When Elizien saw the other two men leave the healer tent, she went in.

Alistair was sitting on a low reclined chair, his injured leg, already missing the boot, settled on a short platform. Harryn finished unwrapping the makeshift bandages, and grimaced. “I say, that is a nasty wound. What kind of animal-“

“Not an animal.” Elizien took the coiled spiked leather weapon off her belt and held it near the healer so he could see.

“Ah, I see.” Harryn focused back on Alistair. “Let’s see if we can’t fix this up.”

Elizien set the weapon, along with her own, next to Alistair’s on the floor nearby. She then sat next to him, offering her quiet presence as support as Harryn got to work.

********

Harryn was a little over half-finished when the tent doorflap opened. The Doctor entered and crouched down next to Elizien. “Benton said Alistair is injured and you both needed to see me?”

Alistair opened his eyes and turned his head to see him. “Oh good, you’re finally here.”

The Doctor took a moment to look at the wound as Harryn went to his small counterspace to mix more herbs before asking, “What happened?”

“We met someone in the forest. A rather dangerous someone. Didn’t give us a name,” Alistair answered, his voice still quite tight with residual pain, despite the medicine Harryn had made him drink.

“He attacked us both, then let us go. We believe him to be the culprit of the events happening here.” Elizien added quietly, “He’s an Elf.”

“An Elf?” the Doctor echoed.

“His appearance was a bit… wild, compared to you two, but he is,” Alistair confirmed.

The Doctor hummed. “That is troubling. Describe him?”

“Shorter than you, black hair with white streaks and cut short, darker skin, dark brown eyes…” Elizien stopped when she noticed the Doctor go very still and his eyes widen.

“Doctor? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Alistair noted.

The Doctor’s tongue darted out slightly and he blinked. “Perhaps… perhaps I’ve just heard of one.”

Elizien and Alistair exchanged a glance before she continued, “He desired to speak only with someone among us he once knew. There was only one who came to our minds.”

The Doctor stood and paced the space. Harryn dipped around him, and Alistair hissed as the Dwarf returned to cleaning the wounds on his leg.

“You do think you know him, then?” Elizien asked.

The Doctor stopped and stared at the tent canvas in front of him. “It… it wouldn’t do to jump to conclusions.” He tapped his finger to his mouth. “Was he alone?”

“He’s been seen with others, but he was alone when we encountered him,” Elizien answered.

“Take me to him, before it becomes dark.”

Alistair nodded. “The sooner we get to the bottom of this, the better.”

Elizien stood, putting on her weapon belt and bow. She laid her hand on Alistair’s shoulder for a few seconds.

“Send Benton in here?” Alistair requested as the two Elves left.

A moment later, Benton came in. “How are you doing, sir?”

“I’ll survive, Captain. Go with the Doctor and Elizien. They’re going to meet with the person who attacked us.”

“You want me as back-up?”

Alistair nodded. “Stay out of obvious sight of him. If he makes any movement to hurt them, incapacitate him.”

“Got it, sir.” Benton bowed his head and left.

Alistair considered Harryn. “How much longer?”

“I’d rather you not rush me. Neither of us wants a botched job.”

Alistair quietly groaned and closed his eyes.

“Besides, at the very least, you’ll be staying off it for several days, anyway.”

A louder groan came from Alistair’s mouth as he put his hands over his face.

Preparing their horses for another trip out, Elizien quietly said to the Doctor, “There is more I didn’t say about him.”

“What is it?”

“I sensed… his heart, it felt dark, like it was somehow corrupted. If he was indeed your friend once, do take caution.”

The Doctor’s mouth tightened. In some ways, this did sound like his lost friend, and in other ways it didn’t. If this was him… why was he involved in the ill events here of late? He didn’t know if he wanted it to be him or not. He was of two minds over it, and wasn’t certain how he’d react, either way.

“Hold on, you two!” Benton called out.

The Doctor and Elizien turned to see him and Mike rushing to them.

“I’m going with you,” Benton stated. Before the Doctor could protest, he added, “Orders. And we don’t want you ending up like the Commander.”

“Very well, but we must get moving,” the Doctor replied impatiently.

Mike had unhitched Benton’s horse and brought it over to him. “Look after yourselves, and I’ll look after things here.” He kissed Benton’s cheek before the other man mounted his horse. 

The Doctor swung himself up onto Bessie. “Yes, do make certain Alistair doesn’t do anything foolish and hurt himself more.”

Mike did a little salute, and watched as they rode off.

********

The trio walked through the forest, having left their horses at the treeline.

“How much further?” the Doctor asked.

“Not far.”

The Doctor stopped. “Alright, then you stay here. I’ll go on.” Before Elizien could protest, he pointed out, “It sounded like he wished to see me alone.” He smiled softly. “I trust you’ll both be looking out.” When the other two nodded, he turned away from them, and kept walking.

He heard them follow at a distance for a little bit before they stopped, probably where Elizien felt they would be close enough to help, but far enough to be unnoticed.

It only took a minute after that point for the Doctor to see a figure not far away, cloaked and hooded in black. He stopped. The person’s back was to him, and he waited for a signal from the other to continue forward. His heart fluttered in his chest as he waited. The silhouette was certainly right. How many times he had seen it in moments past… The Doctor’s hand withdrew from his sword’s hilt on his waist.

The person turned and pushed off his hood. “Thetasir… you came.”

The Doctor swallowed, mind in disbelief. The white streaks in the shorter hair were new, possibly the result of trauma, but it was still him. It was unmistakably him. Here he was, alive. He had found him. How he’d missed him, and seeing him again, in the flesh…

His heart filled with relief and elation as he rushed to him. “Koschei…”


	8. New Enemy, Old Friend part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Koschei talk, and hearts are saddened.

The Doctor stopped just short of colliding with Koschei, somehow breathless as he looked at him more closely now. He whispered the other’s name, and brought his hands up to caress Koschei’s face between them. A gesture familiar to both. As was the tender press of their foreheads together. Both closed their eyes at the intimacy.

Kochei’s hands moved up between them until the palms rested on the Doctor’s chest, making the other Elf shudder at the response. For a moment, the Doctor couldn’t find the words to express his emotions. Their breaths mingled together in the silence. He eventually settled with, “I am… You’re here… alive… It does my heart glad to see you.”

Koschei didn’t verbally respond, instead tightening his fingers in the Doctor’s thick tunic. They stayed like that for another long moment, until Koschei gently pushed the Doctor away slightly to look up at him.

“Oh, my dear Thetasir… this will not be the reunion you so desire.”

The Doctor took a tiny step back and withdrew his hands from the sides of his friend’s neck, the question clear on his face.

“Much has changed since we were last together.”

“Tell me?”

Koschei shook his head. “A story for another time, perhaps.”

“Whatever happened, let me make certain you’re alright, take you home-“

“Take me home, to Rivendell?”

“Yes, and if there’s anything wrong, Lord Elrond could help you, and-“

“I said this isn’t the reunion you desire. Do I need to say so differently?”

The Doctor’s brow furrowed. And he saw something in Koschei’s eyes. A shadow behind them? He couldn’t quite tell.

“Don’t get me wrong, I am glad you came. I hoped we would meet, when I saw you yesterday.”

Definitely a shadow, the Doctor could see now. He also felt what Elizien said she had sensed. A darkness within the other Elf. He swallowed, and recalled what had happened to Alistair. “You didn’t have to attack them earlier.”

“Oh, you mean… Alistair, I believe his name is? That was by way of greeting.”

“Greeting?” To wound someone so badly as greeting? “You didn’t have to do that to get my attention.”

Koschei waved a dismissive hand. “I expect he’ll recover.”

The Doctor took a step forward, and Koschei a step back. “That wasn’t… What happened to you?”

Koschei paced a few times in front of the Doctor, giving the other time to try to think through what would’ve turned him so callous and result in the darkness he sensed beneath the surface.

Koschei stopped, and turned to face the Doctor again. “The world is changing. I have seen it, what is to be.”

“Changing? How do you mean?”

Koschei hummed slightly as he paused to think on his next words. “A dragon takes Erebor. Azog the Defiler keeps hold of Moria. There is no hope to recover either. Realms are falling, one by one. And not only for the Dwarves. It will also be so for Men, resulting in even Gondor. And it will continue on, reaching even our kind, our realms. All will fall to ruin to what is coming.”

The Doctor swallowed heavily, his body tense. “How do you know this?”

“I have seen it.”

“How? Where?”

Koschei shook his head. “That hardly matters.”

“If what you say is true, if you have truly seen it, then you know what is coming. We can stop it before-“

“Stop it?” A chuckle escaped from Koschei’s mouth. “I do not intend to stop it.”

The Doctor’s blood seemed to chill inside him. “You don’t? Then, what…?”

“I intend to hasten it.” He grinned slightly. “Not too much at a time, of course. But enough.”

“Hasten it?” The Doctor couldn’t believe this. What had happened to corrupt his dear friend so much that he would help whatever coming darkness he spoke of take hold of the world? “Koschei, please, come back home with me? Lord Elrond can help you. Help with whatever’s afflicted you. And… and whatever you saw, it doesn’t have to come to pass.”

Koschei took a deep breath. “It is unwise to resist what is to come.”

“Then what would you have us do? Help it? Help bring about the ruin of the world?”

“Yes.”

The Doctor made a frustrated sound at how easily Koschei said that answer, as though he were commenting on the weather. He reached out to grab the other’s wrist. “You need help. Please, allow me…”

Koschei blinked, and the Doctor saw the shadow in the brown eyes flicker away. “I am… beyond that.” His voice had a tinge of sadness.

“I don’t believe that,” the Doctor replied in a hushed tone. He was only barely managing to keep his thoughts straight. How could this have happened?

Koschei’s eyes closed with a pained expression. “Believe it, or not. It is… it is what has come to be.”

“You expect me to accept this? That you… you now walk down a dark path I cannot draw you from?”

“Yes.” Koschei’s eyes opened, and the shadow returned to them. He stared down at his wrist the Doctor still held. He lifted it between them, and put his free hand over the Doctor’s. Then he looked his old friend in the eye. “Walk it with me.”

The Doctor withdrew his hand in shock, and stared openmouthed.

“Let us be together again. I do not desire for you fall with the rest of the world, Thetasir.”

“We can be the way we were, if you return with me. But I cannot follow you.” The Doctor shook his head. “Not down a path that will lead to destruction and ruin.”

“But not for us!” Koschei hissed, stepping in close. “We do not have to burn with the rest of it!” He took the Doctor’s hand. More calmy, he repeated. “We do not have to burn with the rest of it.”

“You believe you would be saving me.” The Doctor said quietly, staring down at their entwined hands.

“Consider it?”

The Doctor closed his eyes, his heart heavy in his silent grief. A long moment passed before he raised his head and opened his eyes, which now shone. “I cannot walk with you, Koschei.” He dropped his hand from the other’s grasp.

“Ah…” Koschei’s now-empty hand clenched loosely. “Then, we are at an impasse.” He let out a long exhale. “A regretful one.”

The Doctor couldn’t verbally respond past the tenseness in his throat.

“In that case, Doctor…”

The Doctor flinched at his old friend calling him that now.

“Like you, I now also have another name. I am the Master.”

The Doctor still couldn’t find the words to express his anguish, his grief, at finding Koschei like this.

Koschei smiled softly. “I expect we’ll see each other again soon, if you and your friends insist on interfering with what I’m doing here.”

“I-I expect so,” the Doctor managed to choke out.

“Go now, back to your camp.”

The Doctor couldn’t move, couldn’t bring himself to turn and leave.

“You should leave now. I would hate for anything unfortunate to happen to your watchful friends nearby.”

At the threat to Elizien and Benton, the Doctor set his jaw and slowly turned his back to the person he had hoped to find, to be reunited with. He took one difficult step forward, then another, then kept walking slowly.

The Doctor’s feet froze at the strange sound behind him. He couldn’t tell if it was quiet laughter or crying, or even both at once. He fought the urge to turn back, and his hand fisted as he continued on, away from Koschei.

********

The Doctor had been silent on the way back to camp. After he hadn’t answered their initial questions, Elizien and Benton didn’t try again.

The sun was halfway through setting when they arrived at ROME’s camp. Most of the men were gathered around the fire, eating dinner.

Elizien tapped Harryn on the shoulder as the Dwarf was spooning some stew into his bowl. “How’s your patient?”

“Rather impatient, I’m afraid. Although that’s to be expected.” Harryn inhaled some of the aroma from his bowl. “He’s in his tent now, with Captain Yates.”

Benton led the way. The Doctor trailed behind, still trying to sort through everything that had happened.

Alistair and Mike looked up from their bowls of food when the three ducked into the tent. Alistair greeted from his reclined position and injured leg on a crate, “Good, you’re back safe and sound.”

“How’d it go?” Mike asked. He tore off a piece of his bread to give to Benton as the other man came to stand beside him.

The Doctor simply sat on the ground, and drew his legs up halfway. The other four glanced to each other, not having seen him so dejected before.

“Doctor, I need to know. Do you know him? How much of a threat-“ Alistair asked.

“I know him.” The Doctor sighed heavily. “Or… I did, once.” He fell silent again.

“Doctor, I need-“ Alistair started. Elizien gestured to him to not press for answers. He quietly snorted in frustration, but didn’t continue his prompting.

Eventually, the Doctor found his voice again. “His name is Koschei, although now he prefers to be known as the Master.”

“The Master?” Mike echoed. “Of what? Rather presumptuous of him.”

The Doctor let out a humourless chuckle. “Indeed.” He stroked his lower lip with his thumb. “He and I were very close.” He looked up to Elizien. “This was all many years ago, before you came to be in Rivendell.” His gaze refocused ahead of him. “One day… he went out travelling, alone. Nothing out of the ordinary. Until he didn’t return when we expected. I felt something was wrong, that something had happened to him. A search party went out, and messages were sent to towns along the way of his intended route for word of him. But, at the end of it… he had disappeared.”

The Doctor closed his eyes. “I searched and searched for him. But his trail had gone ice-cold. And I had to admit defeat.”

“I’m sorry,” Elizien said first.

The blue eyes opened with a sad smile. “And now I find him here, changed almost beyond recognition.” He looked to Alistair. “He is indeed the one making trouble here. His reasons…” He shook his head.

“Not good, then?” Benton replied.

Alistair allowed the Doctor to be quiet for a moment before saying, “I understand he was your friend, so it must be difficult for you. But, I need to know how we should proceed.”

The Doctor stood. “Rest. Sleep on it tonight.” He turned to leave. “I need to be alone with my thoughts.”

Elizien gently grabbed her friend’s wrist. “Doctor-“

“Alone, I said.” When she let go, he strode out of the tent, leaving four people staring after him as the canvas flapped closed.

Not long after, the gentle breeze carried a flute’s mournful melody through the camp, originating from not far outside it.


End file.
